Silent Hell, somewhat Doom 2 Silent Hill crossover
by Test-0
Summary: (Occurs during the game Doom 2) Almost all of the planet is dominated by the unholy creatures known as the hellspawn. But in one town, another war begins. A war beyond anything ever conceived by man, for now hell fight's it's ultimate opponent...
1. Silent Hell Chapter 1: Escape

Footstep after footstep the pavement passed by, a yellow painted line highlighting the center of the road I now walked on. I slowly looked from the pavement to the sides of the road I walked along, looking at the buildings that slowly passed by my unfocused eyes, the sound of screaming and unearthly howls echoing in front of me. My head dropped back to the street, looking over my blood stained combat boots, a feeling of uncontrollable dread filled me as I approached the sounds.  
  
"...no...", was all I could speak as I tried in vain to either stop myself from walking or raise my head to see what was before me. The sounds changed into twisted laughing as my body started to stumble forward, as blood flowed from my dark purple suit, staining the road I was now about to collapse onto. But something wouldn't let me fall, even when I tried to with all my strength. I tried to think... who am I? Why am I here? What was going to happen to me? I couldn't think of anything but questions, as even the most simple of answers evaded me, leaving me with questions unanswered and a soul burdened without truth.  
  
Suddenly, a spark rose within me. An anger that quickly manifested it's self into power. Power to stand straight, even with my lifeblood draining out of me. The power to answer my questions. The power to stop walking toward them. The power to resist them.  
  
The sounds stopped laughing as they realized that I was not as weak as they thought. They began to yell out, cursing me and my power; my anger over them. A smile crept over my face as my head rose up, my eye's no longer clouded, my soul no longer hurt, my anger as my light in the darkened street that lay before me. I expected them to begin to fear me as I finally looked before me, but only saw demons smiling back, standing around a bloody circle made of my own blood, their curses changing into fits laughter. My eyes locked into place, my heart stopped beating, my body grew ever colder, as more and more of my blood poured into the circle, forming a star and symbols I couldn't see properly without my eyes watering, clouding my vision. I glanced down at my body, only to see a rotting corpse in it's place, my hands slowly twisting into deformed claws, my head ached as it began to swell and burst, bringing forth a horned demons head in it's place. I howled in agony as what was left of my humanity was torn to peaces from the inside by the anger I thought was my power, but turned out to be theirs.  
  
They had succeeded.  
  
I was now one of them.  
  
I was a monster.  
  
My vision spun as I faded away from existence, the new owner of this 'body' taking shape and stealing the space where my mind was leaking. My last vision before I finally disappeared from the world was a blood-spattered sign that said:  
  
WELCOME TO SILENT HILL.  
  
* * *  
  
A small splash of water on my face awoke me, my eye's slowly focusing on the rusted gray metal wall before me. I was still here. Still locked away in this gray prison cell they want me to call home. Screw that.  
  
I stood up, looking myself over. My hands were still bruised from pounding on the door, my arms scratched up by my attempts to reach into a hole I found in the ceiling. My clothes were dirty, the plain white t-shirt I had on me was torn up with scratches and tattered sleeves, blood and mud covered what was left of it. On my legs was a pair of black track pants, giving my legs no protection from any force that could possibly attack them, also stained with blood and mud. These weren't mine. I felt vulnerable without my combat suit, the armor within could protect almost any part of my body from practically any attack they could muster, the boots and padding both cool and warm when ever needed, the helmet's electronic HUD giving me any information I needed.  
  
I shook my head. No, I'm not weak. It's not the armor that makes the man, it's the man that makes the suit. Get up and find a way out of here. Now.  
  
My muscles ached as I stood and started stumbling toward the door. I pounded the door with all my strength, making a resounding thud against it with my clenched fist, yelling out, "HEY! COME AND FINISH ME OFF YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"  
  
For what could have been hours or seconds, I pounded the door yelling out at whatever was beyond it, not even knowing if they could even hear me. My hand started to bleed as each new thud got wetter and wetter, until I no longer had the strength to pound any more. I looked down at the only other object I had with me other then my clothes, the fm radio I had found jammed into the hole in the ceiling. The reflection of the silver plated radio reflected my eyes right back at me, tired and lonely. I chuckled and pawed at the radio, poking it for amusement and to keep my mind off the situation.  
  
My name is Teiganus Dos, Teigan for short. I was sent to this town, Silent Hill, to figure out why the hellspawn weren't invading it. With the earth being raided from top to bottom, the discovery that they actually avoided this place must have had some significance. This could very well have been the weakness we were looking for. So they formed a team and slapped me in the middle of it to keep it all in one peace. Well that worked well. Less then a few minutes of entering the town, we were ambushed and taken hostage. At least, I assume the others were taken. I didn't know how long I had been in here, but it had to be at least a few days, because my stubble was starting to grow back. I must look like some kind of lunatic.  
  
I sighed and dropped back to the floor. I was gonna die here. Not of starvation of lack of water, but soon my mind would go and to me, that was worse then anything they could possibly do to me. I leaned my head on the back of the door and gave it a quick bang against it, to feel the pain that was the only keeping me sane. I banged it again. And again. Over and over, harder and harder, until I finally felt the release of pain that I had wanted. I cackled with glee and slumped forward, feeling the back of my head with my hands. I felt wetness and brought back my hands, which were covered in new blood. Was it from my head? Was it from my hands? Did I hit the door hard enough to make it bleed? I gave another cackle and stood up, stumbling to the other side of the room, minding the only source of light in the center of the room.  
  
As I passed the light bulb, I pondered putting some of my blood on the bulb so I could get more color out of it. The thought quickly vanished from my mind as I reached the other side of the room. I thought I had stopped moving at the bulb... I leaned my head against the wall, my arms holding most of my weight, my eyes closed. Death. Doom. All of mankind was going to die a better death then I'll get here in this stupid town. Silent Hill. More like Silent Hell. I don't want to die like this. I'm not some weakling. I will fight. Even if I die doing it...!  
  
My eye's flung open and anger filled my heart. I looked back at the door and clasped both my hands into fists as a red sheet of rage covered me completely. I took a step toward the door, and with one big holler yelled out at the door, "OPEN YOU FUCKING DOOR!", and jumped at it with more force then I could ever have done. I heard a crack and a sharp pain as my whole body crashed into the door and for a second I thought I had finally broken myself, but to my surprise the door flung from it's place, a large dent in the center of the massive door. It flew right off its hinges and crashed into the concrete wall behind it shattering large parts of it. It then clanged onto the hard floor, wobbling over the dent that had made it's way to the other side of the door.  
  
I stood there, stunned. It's open. I... I can get out. I looked to my hands, which were shaking violently. They were also clean of blood. I blinked and felt the back of my head, but saw no blood from there either. Was I dreaming that I opened the door? Or did I dream waking up and jumped to my feet awake, smashing the door open? My sight cleared up and my body felt drained again. I dropped to my knees and started to weep. I didn't care anymore; I was free! I smiled and clamored to my feet, taking my first steps out of the room, into a blank hallway. Only two doors existed in it, a 2 inch thick dented metal door that was lying before me and a rotten wood door a long way down the hall. The floor was a redish concrete, or at least felt like it, while the walls were some other kind of brown concrete, with patches of some kind of green sealer. My attention turned to the ceiling. Every 10 or so feet a light bulb hung, some of them flickering, while others were completely out. The ceiling it's self was metal, a greenish puke color with hexagon sections notched into it to make it look fancy.  
  
I started to make my way down the corridor when the sound of static filled the air. I looked back at the room I had been kept in for so long and sighed. With a heavy heart I rushed back into the room toward the sound which came from the fm radio I had dug out of the hole. Its working. My mind raced and I smiled. I might be able to get some ones help with this! But my mind worked too quickly and I was suddenly snapped back into reality as I remembered that this was just a radio. I could talk into it all I wanted it didn't have a mike, it was no radio, just something that played music. I was even lucky to get sound at all out of it considering the shape it was in. I listened to the sound, the static didn't seem like static at all, more like some kind of language, like some creature was trying to speak to me. I tried to make out words, but got nothing. I gave my head a quick pat. It's just making static, nothing more. I must have bumped it just right an got it to work when I smashed open the door.  
  
I blinked and looked over at the door. How? That door was two inches thick. How could I just smash it open? I stumbled over to the wall, checking the hinges. They were in fine condition, not a spot of rust. This was impossible. I must be dreaming, there's no way I could have smashed the door open. I prodded the door with my foot, causing it to rock back and forth again. It felt real. I must have found the weak spot, that's all. I looked down and say the radio still clamped in my big mitt. "I guess I should keep this. I might be able to hear a transmission or something though it.", I said to myself as I put the still noisy radio into my pocket. My head turned to the door down the hall. For some reason, even though I knew this tiny room would kill me, I felt safe here. But I didn't want to die safe. I wanted to die LIVING. I walked down the hall, the lights moving back and forth slowly as I passed, my eye's locked on the door down the hall. But with every step I felt dread fill me, as if the door I was about to get to was going to hurt me... or worse. My heart started to pound harder and harder, my palms started to sweat, my eye's started to loose focus. I was half way there when I heard something strange. Some kind of talking, very faint but getting louder the closer I got to the door. I looked down to my pocket and listened, unmoving at the radio that was within. The sound was coming from it.  
  
Suddenly from the corner of my eye I saw movement. Not from the door I was trying to get to, but from BEHIND me, where I had once been. I twitched as my heart started to beat quicker and I spun around to see what was there. For a split second I thought I saw the door a little more down the hall then before, as if it had moved toward me. This sight was short lived as the light above that area flashed and blew out, highlighting the shape of the door in the light of the room. The door was moving and fast. As it made it's way down the hall, the lights blew just as it entered its range. I turned and ran, the hall blurred as I ran, both the sound of something behind me making it's way toward me and the sound of whispering getting louder and louder from the radio in my pocket. My legs ached and my mind told me to give up and let it take me, but my body had other plans. It was close. So close that I could feel the bulbs burst just one behind the one I was running under, a unearthly scraping sound filled the air as the creature made it's way to me. I was almost there, just a few... more... steps!  
  
I flung the door open and quickly slammed it shut behind me, holding it closed and waiting for the creature to try and pound through it. But it didn't. I quickly looked to my pocket and finally noticed that the radio wasn't making any noise. Not even static. My eye's quickly looked from the pocket to the sidewalk I was now standing on. I was outside! Looked around me, seeing nothing but gray fog blocking most of my sight. Of what I could see, I was blocking a door that connected to an unmarked building. It was small and quickly ended into completely different buildings. About 4 feet away from me the sidewalk ended into worn pavement, a road. I looked back at the door I was leaning against only to see a blank wall. I flinched away from the wall and felt it for cracks or any sign that I had just opened it. But I didn't find a thing. I did just leave though a door, didn't I? I took a few steps back and tripped on the curb, landing on the street butt first. I got to my feet and was about to move back to the wall when I heard some ones voice call out. I looked around, listening for any sound at all. "...llo...? ..ny .ne...?", My head turned around to look down the street. Finally I hollered out, "HELLO! IS SOMEONE OVER THERE!!". For a small fraction of a second I thought I had finally lost it was now just calling out for something inhuman to come and kill me.  
  
"...hello...? ...please... over... here!" I leaned forward and smiled. Someone else was here. I wasn't going to be alone any more! "KEEP YELLING! I'LL COME TO YOU!", I yelled out and started to run down the foggy street. Finally. If someone else is with me, I won't go insane. I can get out of this place! I ran as fast as I could toward the voice, almost laughing as I got closer and closer to the voice until I was almost there when I skidded to a halt and bolted back. The street had suddenly ended and I had almost fallen into the dark hole it had become. I heard the voice call out from the unseeable other side. "Hello!? Please! Anyone!?", "Hello! Are you on the other side of this hole!?", I yelled out. "Yes! Finally I found someone alive! Are you here to rescue me!?", "I guess I am.", I chuckled out, "Do you know of any way across this hole!?", "The building next to it hasn't fallen into the hole! You can make your way though it just like I did!", "Why don't you come over here!?", I asked. There was silence and finally who ever it was answered with, "Because it was scary in there!"  
  
I blinked and pondered this. Finally I yelled out, "Alright! I'll make my way through there!", I pointed at the building whoever it was must have meant, as if they could even tell what I was pointing at. "Ok! I'll wait at the door! Don't take too long! If they heard us they'll be making their way here now!", at this point I just nodded and jogged toward the building. I knew it was a bad idea to yell at all, but it was the only way to talk with whoever it was on the other side. Something must have heard us yelling, so I couldn't waste any time. I had to get though that building as quickly as I could.  
  
I walked up to the front door and reached toward the door. I looked around at the gray fog that surrounded and shuddered. It was like being in that room again. "Room?" I thought to myself. I was locked in a room, but when? Must have been a while ago because I can't quite remember it... Oh well. I opened the door and stepped though, knowing full well that this was only the beginning.  
  
Chapter 1, Escape, over. 


	2. Silent Hell Chapter 2

The door opened, creaking slowly and painfully loud in the dark soundless hallway, Teiganus Dos peeking his head around the corner of the door. He shook his head and walked into the hallway squinting, trying to see down the hall attempting to see what was down it with only the little light that was streaming in through the door he held open. "Damn.", he thought to himself, "No light. I'll have to trust my own night vision until I can get some light...", he looked around one last time and closed the door, bathing the hall in a mist of black. He stood there, listening for any kind of sound at all, anything that could be ready to strike at him while he was waiting for his eyes to get used to the light. He heard nothing.  
  
Slowly, his eyes began to perceive a long blackened hallway, about 40 feet long with four other doors dotting the walls. Two small doors were on the left wall, one almost next to him, while the other was about halfway down the hall. Another small door was at the end of the hallway, ominously darker then the rest of it's surroundings. Teigan didn't like the 'feel' of that door. The final door was a double door which sat next to the door down the hall. "What kind of building is this?", he thought to himself as he turned his head to the side. Finally, his eye's got used to the darkness, allowing him to make his way though the hall.  
  
The floor made no sound as he walked, his running shoes silently creeping along without disturbing the area it stepped onto. Teigan sighed inwardly. If he was going to meet up with that person on the other side of the building, he was going to have to move faster and that meant making noise and opening doors he didn't want to. Specifically the one down the hall. He jogged down the hall as quietly as he could, the floor now making slight clomping sounds as his feet hit it. While not very loud, the sound made Teigan worried. He didn't have any weapons or armor and now he was rushing around making noise instead of stealthily creeping around.  
  
He made it to the other side of the hall and gave a quick glance back, worried something might have opened one of the doors he passed. Nothing was there. He turned his attention to the door, his heart pounding louder and louder, his palms sweating, his eye's darting around it looking for any signs of danger. While nothing seemed dangerous, something at the back of his head told him something was wrong about the door, or whatever was behind it. He clamped his left hand into a fist and with his right, reached slowly to the handle. The door it's self was some kind of black metal with large thick bolts holding it together, the handle it's self was the same kind of material, only slightly off in color, like it wasn't actually part of the door's original design. Finally, his hand met the handle and in one quick motion, he turned it and pushed on the door, only to make a loud clang sound as he hit the door in an attempt to open it. Locked. He chuckled to himself a bit, happy that he didn't have to worry about the door any more. His brain jumped to life and he stopped moving as he heard something behind him. His head slowly turned and looked over his shoulder only to see the hall he had walked down before, empty. He turned all the way around, turning his head from side to side trying to hear any sound at all. Nothing. "Must... have been an echo.", he thought to himself as he took a step toward the double doors. *squeeka squeeka* His heart skipped a beat as he heard some kind of squeaking sound near his feet. He jumped back and looked down, watching for something, anything at all that could have made the sound. It was then that he saw something move toward his foot. It was about the size of his palm, with what looked like antennae coming out of it's head, making an almost mechanical squeaking sound as it moved. He sighed, "Just someone's toy.", and brought his foot in to kick the thing, only to have a sharp pain enter his body as the thing jumped at his floor, attacking it somehow.  
  
Teigan yelped and fell back into the hallway, crashing to the floor loudly, punching at the thing that was still biting his foot. His fist knocked the thing off, sending it crashing into the door he had tried to open just a few seconds ago. He growled and got to his feet, stomping toward the creature as it made it's way back to him, squeaking. He lifted his foot and offered it to the thing, which gladly leaped back at it for seconds. Only this time he was ready and with one quick move kicked the thing down to the floor and crushed it with his foot. He grinned, "Damn bug.", he spat out and then snapped into reality as he realized just how much time he had wasted as well as how much sound he had just made. His body moved quickly toward the double doors, smashing them open as he rushed out into the next room. His eye's darted around and spotted a door. He had to move quickly, so without more then a thought he ran to the door and opened it up, running down the hall he found before him. His brain started to move quickly as he rushed from door to door, attempting to get to the other side of the building without even stopping to see if there was anything hostile around in the rooms and halls he entered. His brain tried to stop him, but it was no use, his body was reacting on impulse, trying to get the hell out of this place.  
  
Finally he slammed a door open an closed his eyes as light poured into them. He was at the other side! He took a step into the small room leading out, only to find his foot hit nothing! "SHIT!", he exclaimed as he started to fall into the hole he found. For a second, Teigan didn't quite know why he wasn't falling anymore. He looked down into the pit below, a gray mist clouding how far below the ground was, if at all. He looked up, and found his arm grappled onto the broken concrete behind him. He sighed and grabbed the wall behind him with his other hand, turning himself around to face the wall, and then lift himself back up onto the ledge. His arm was killing him, the back of his head hurt, and he had to take a piss. Looking back at the door, he sighed. There was no way in hell he was going to make it across the room with the entire floor gone. He yelled out, "Hey! You there!?"  
  
He mentally slapped himself for yelling out without thinking, but oh well. "You made it to the door! Alright! I thought I had lost you!", the voice sounded from the other side of the door. Teigan chuckled and said, "Well, there's a little problem. There's no floor in here, I can't make it to the door without falling.", he gestured his hand at the gaping hole before him as if whom ever it was on the other side of it could see. "...but I just left through there about fifteen minutes ago...", the door on the other end of the room started to make noise as who ever it was tried to open it, "I can't get the door open!", "It's... ok. I'll find another door.", "There isn't any on this side of the building. You'd have to make your way to a different end of the store."  
  
Teigan perked up, "Store? This is a store?", "Well, yeah. Didn't you see the signs?", "Um, well actually no. I must have entered though an emergency exit." There was some silence and then the voice spoke again, this time with a sad tone in it's voice, "I... I don't want to be left alone here. Please, is there ANY way you can get to the door an open it?" Teigan looked around the room, seeing no other way to get across other then jump. Even if he did make the ten foot jump, there was no way in hell he was going to open the door with he was latched onto it, "No. I'm sorry but there's no way I can make the jump. Even if I did, I would need the door to open easily.", he sighed, "Look, it's too dangerous just talking to each other like this. Make your way to somewhere safe and mark it with an at sign any way you can. I'll try and find you as soon as I get out of here.", there was a sniffing sound from behind the door and then an answer, "Ok. I'll go hide somewhere. You... had better come find me.", "I will. By the way, what's your name kid?", the voice stopped for a second and then said, "Alex. Alex Denver.", "Nice to meet you Alex. Names Teigan.", "Hello.", the voice replied, a little less stressed. Teigan sighed, "Alright, go find some place to hide and mark it. I've gotta move before something finds me chatting with you.", "Ok.", Teigan turned, about to leave when he heard Alex say, "Oh yeah, do you have any kind of flashlight?", "Well, now that you mention it, no.", "Ok. About two rooms back from here I dropped one of my flashlights. It was still on when I ran away from some bugs that were chasing me. You may need it, so if you can get around the bugs you can have it.", "You're carrying a bunch of flashlights?", "Yeah, well, I already had one but I found a bunch of them in one area of the store. I thought I would need more light so I grabbed a bunch.", I nodded, "Smart. Never know when the battery on something will run...", he stopped talking as he heard the radio in his pocket squawk to life, making strange distorted noises. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down the hall he had ran down to get there, but didn't see anything. Then he realized. "Shit. Run!", he yelled out to Alex who yelled, "Ahh! What the hell is THAT!?", "RUN GOD DAMNIT!", "Find me!", Alex yelled to the door then ran off.  
  
Teigan turned toward the door and made his way back into the hall, his heart beating faster and faster. "Shit. Damn it. I should have just told em to go and hide.", he pounded his fist against the wall, cracking open a hole in it. His anger was quickly dissipated as he heard a familiar squeaking sound from the hole he just punched in. He looked over to the wall and then to the ceiling, as more and more squeaking sounds were heard. These bugs... they were crawling all over the inside of the walls and ceiling! Teigan sprinted down the hall as a variety of bug things started to pour their way out of the hole and along the walls and ceilings, quickly creeping toward him. His spine shivered and his heart raced as he ran as fast as he possibly could down the hall toward the door. In one quick motion, he opened, went though and slammed the door. He put his back to the door, sighing. He quickly looked at the door, but found no way for the bugs to get through. He was safe.  
  
Or was he?  
  
He felt something quickly grab his shoulder and with a great amount of force spun his eyes directly into a pair of red glowing eyes. Teigan was quick to respond by kicking out with his knee, knocking the thing away from him and in another quick trained blow, crashed the bottom of his palm directly onto the bottom of it's jaw. The thing screeched and backed away, stepping into a beam of light Teigan hadn't noticed the last time he had passed though the room. The creature brought it's hand to it's face, emitting a powerful screech of pain. The light highlighted every crevasse and fold in the brown leathery hide of the beast, ivory spikes extending out from it's shoulders, chest and knees, as well as smaller less prominent spikes more randomly extended from it's skin. It's hand moved from it's hairless head, it's insectoid red eye's flashing anger and fear at the same time, gaping maw of a mouth opened flaring it's yellowed razor teeth. Wasting no time at all, Teigan quickly rushed in, attempting to kick the imp only to have his kick blocked and his balance lost as it grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Teigan coughed as the air was knocked out of his lungs, unable to regain his breath or move as he watched in horror as the monster before him extended it's hand toward him, it's gray claws clacked together creating a spark of light that quickly engulfed it's hand in a ball of flame. A sinister smile spread across it's face as it made a sound that could only be considered laughter as it brought it swung it's engulfed hand directly at Teigans face. 


End file.
